Thrones, Thorns, and Bitter Thoughts
by Mackintosh-14
Summary: Corny was pressed against a black throne, thorns and vines twisted around his forearms, chaining him to the spot.  At first, he was completely disoriented. This place seemed familiar, but where had he seen it before? Then Nephamael stepped forth.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Actually, it would be weird if I _did_ own something, since, you know, this is all fan fiction...

Then again, if I was a published author, I'd probably make fan fiction about my own characters. I'll let you know if that happens. Until then, it's all other people's works.

Corny was pressed against a black throne, thorns and vines twisted around his forearms, chaining him to the spot. At first, he was completely disoriented. This place seemed familiar, but where had he seen it before?

Then Nephamael stepped forth from the shadows. Realization struck Corny like a bolt of lightning. He was back under the hill in the Unseelie court. And a sight from Corny's deepest fears was standing before him in all of his ethereal and terrible beauty.

"No," Corny whispered hoarsely. "I killed you...you're dead."

Nephamael simply grinned. He walked slowly over to where Corny was struggling uselessly against his bonds.

"Dead, am I?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. "Now, Cornelius, where would you get such a ridiculous idea?" He moved closer, until his face was level with Corny's. His breath was warm against the boy's face, and smelled like honey and mushroom wine. Corny shuddered and shut his eyes against the sight of his past tormentor...and lover.

"Open your eyes," Nephamael intoned. "You'll regret it if you don't."

Corny turned his face to the side, but did not open his eyes. Nephamael was dead. Corny had killed him himself.

The faery man grasped Corny's chin and forced him to face him. Corny opened his eyes in surprise, just in time to see Nephamael press his lips to his.

Corny jerked away, making the thorn-and-vine bindings tug against his wrists. Blood trickled promptly down his arms, painful and itchy. At the same moment, Nephamael forced his tongue inside Corny's mouth, making the boy gag, tense, and shiver all at once. Then, Nephamael pulled away abruptly, leaving Corny gasping for breath. The man's lips traveled up his jaw to his ear, and he flicked his tongue in. Corny moaned and felt his face grow hot.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered hotly. "Not until you find someone more beautiful than I." With that, he straddled Corny and, rising up on his knees, proceeded to lick away at the blood dripping down Corny's arms.

"Luis," Corny whispered desperately. "Luis is a million times more beautiful than any faery."

Nephamael laughed mockingly.

"_Liar_."

Then he reached around, hand traveling down Corny's chest, tugging at the waistband on the boy's jeans.

"_No!_" Corny gasped. "No, not that, please –"

Nephamael laughed again, and staring Corny full in the face, thrust his hand downwards.

"No! Corny yelled again. He couldn't stand another man's hands on him. Not now; not ever. "Help! Luis—LUIS!"

Then—salvation came. Luis' voice called out, full of concern. Corny felt hot tears running down his cheeks, and hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Finally, warm lips connected with his.

"Wake up, Neil."

Corny opened his eyes. Luis was hovering above him, his features a mask of worry. Corny sniffed loudly, trying his hardest not to start sobbing.

"Luis." He tried to wipe his eyes, and found that his wrists were asleep and his arm was prickles and needles. Luis relaxed and pulled Corny up into a sitting position, before pulling him into a tight, comforting hug. They were alone in the room above the Moon in a Cup, since it was the holidays and the girls had gone to visit their families. The room was quiet and there was the dim city ambience of late-night traffic and planes overhead in the background.

"I –I was having a nightmare about Nephamael," Corny breathed into Luis' neck. "He was...he was-" It was so hard to say. It had been so terrifying, and the feeling of helplessness hadn't entirely dissipated.

"You don't have to say it, Neil. It's over now. You're here, with me," Luis told his boyfriend soothingly. He kissed the other boy lightly on the lips, as if to assure him that this was true. Corny was so lucky to have met Luis. So lucky to have him. If only he could tell Luis just how much he meant to Corny.

"I love you, Luis," Corny told him.

Luis froze. Neither of them had said it yet. Not once. Corny looked up worriedly. What if he had scared him off? Luis was averting his eyes, and had a hand to his mouth.

"Luis?" Corny started. But Luis back at him and took his hand away from his mouth. The other boy was blushing furiously, but best of all...

Luis was smiling. Corny took this as a good sign and continued quickly, before Luis could say anything.

"I know that I don't tell you that, but I do. I love your hair, and your skin, and your voice and your eyes, and your-"

Luis cut him off, kissing the other boy fiercely and pushing him up against the wall. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and kissing and whispering sweet nothings and sweeter somethings. Because sometimes, you just have to be there for one another. Corny fully appreciated how beautiful Luis was, inside and out, as he twisted his hand in the other boy's hair. Eventually though, Luis pulled back, and looked Corny straight in the eye. As soon as he was sure that Corny was listening and not still in a lusty haze, he grinned happily.

"I love you too, Neil."

Corny smiled and bit his lower lip self-consciously. They settled back under the covers, Luis draping a comforting arm around Corny.

Then he added, "Even if you do like Hannah Montana."

Corny laughed, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, content as could be.

_^_^ Ta-dah! *does silly-looking jazz hands impression* I took a really long time to write my first fan fiction because I just couldn't decide what I wanted to do one of. Labyrinth, City of Bones, Fullmetal Alchemist? Then I was thinking about the whole horrible thing with Corny and Nephamael and wondered if he still thought about that. And, well, my mind tends to drift, and sooner than later, I came up with this. Hope you liked it; Reviews welcome and sought after._


End file.
